The Story of a Phoenix
by The Twilight Topaz
Summary: Sam knows nothing of her parents who abandoned her in an orphanage at a young age. She also knows nothing of her heritage. Follow her a she learns what it takes to survive in the world into which she is thrust. I own nothing. Ginny/OC.
1. Emerald Stone

Default Normal Template

**In a small nondescript town on the outskirts of a forest somewhere in England…**

On the last day of school a small girl of about eleven ,by chance ,decided to take a detour back to her place of residence .The girl didn't care that it was the last day of the school year and that most students would be rushing home to start the holidays as fast as possible. Instead, she took her time and wandered slowly through the forest. While all of this might seem unusual for a girl her age the most unusual thing about this girl was that, she did not know her real name or her real age or her real parents, in actuality she didn't have any parents at all, she lived at the local orphanage .

The girl had grown up there for as long as she could remember but she had been told that a man had dropped her off at the orphanage when she was just a baby, however other then that nothing was known about her .She had asked about the man ,of course ,but she had been told that he was old and had a beard and other then that no one knew anything bout him. The orphanage had guessed she was only a month old when she was left there, if that. When she was old enough she was given a big book of names and told to pick one .In the end she had picked the name that she thought suited her the most: Samantha Evans.

Samantha or Sam as she preferred to be called had deep red hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, she wasn't overly tall or overly short but just a sort of comfortable height and she had dark emerald eyes.

As Sam walked through the forest, she let her mind wander here and there at the moment she was thinking about school and the upcoming holiday. The feeling she had was something between relief at school finally being over, apprehension at the coming holidays and the usual feeling of deep and utter loneliness at her lack of friends or family. She would be happy with either but she knew she thought that she would never get either, her family had already abandoned her and the other kids at school for the most part ignored her and for the rest they bullied her.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts quite suddenly by a flash of bright light just off to her left which was then followed by a strong gust of hot wind. After the wind died down Sam went to investigate it, she found a large crater around which the foliage was still burning ,all in all it looked as if a small bomb had gone off.

'What on earth happened here?' she thought.

In the middle of the pit, she saw a dark forest green stone ,she was immediately captivated by its colour it was exactly the emerald that people associated with her eyes it was honestly beautiful. Sam slid down the newly formed slope and picked up the stone, as opposed to the area around it the stone itself was cool , it was around thirty centimeters long and wasn't very heavy .

'I wonder how this stone got here; I guess it could be a meteorite.'

Sam put down her school bag on the ground and carefully placed the stone in to it. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and scrambled up the slope. She suddenly felt a little less lonely, she knew it was irrational but it was true and it made her feel a little happier.

Sam continued her walk back to the orphanage, after a while slowly strolling through the forest she checked her watch and her happiness fled as quickly as it had come. She was going to be horribly late and as a result horribly punished; she winced as she remembered the last time she had been punished.

**Flashback …**

CRASH

Sam rushed into the office of the orphanages director Mrs. Hamilton to find Julie, one of the orphans, standing next to a broken vase. As Sam looked at the vase, she realized two things first Hamilton would have heard the vase hitting the floor and would be heading towards the source and second that whoever was caught was going to be in deep trouble.

Julie looked up at Sam with wide eyes apparently having realized the same thing.

"I...I...It was an accident, I swear" stuttered Julie

Sam sighed and then said, "Then go "

"But…if... What?" the little girl asked.

"I'll take the blame, Go" said Sam.

Julie looked up at Sam with wide eyes; Sam had the reputation around the town of being weird and therefore had no friends at school or at the orphanage as a result nobody knew what she was like and nobody bothered to find out. Therefore, Julie was surprised that Sam would offer to take the punishment instead of her, a girl that Sam barely knew. Because they didn't take time to know her they didn't know that same was very just and did all she could to help a person in need.

"Thanks." The girl said before she rushed out of the room.

A few minutes later a large imposing women entered the office slightly out of breath and when she saw Sam she roughly asked

"What was that crash girl?"

"It was an accident madam," replied Sam quietly knowing that nothing would save her from trouble so she should just be honest.

Mrs. Hamilton looked around the room and her eyes feel almost immediately on the broken vase.

"An accident?" asked Mrs. Hamilton in a dangerously low voice.

Sam just nodded.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFULL LITTLE WRENCH HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY VASE. WHY WHERE YOU IN THIS OFFICE ANYWAY? YOU SHOULD BE A BIT MORE RESPECTFUL I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE, FOOD TO EAT AND PUT CLOTHING ON YOUR BACK AND THIS IS HOW I'M REPAID. YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED YOU BRAT AND YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU CAN EVER LIE DOWN AGAIN!"

Mrs. Hamilton then retrieved a whip from her desk, grabbed Sam by her arm forcefully enough to leave a bruise, and forced Sam to expose her back so that she could be whipped.

The whip hit Sam's back and she let out a yell but did nothing to stop it. Mrs. Hamilton hit her repeatedly until Sam felt as if she would faint from the blood loss; she knew she was bleeding by the way her shirt stuck to her back.

When Mrs. Hamilton was satisfied that she had been punished enough she stopped and said

"You had better not miss dinner girl if you do then trust me when I say that you will not be eating for the rest of the week understand?"

"yes madam" replied Sam.

**End flashback…**

As Sam reached the orphanage, she looked at her watch, saw that it was three thirty and almost swore, she knew she was going to get it. And sure enough she has barely reached the gate when she saw Mrs. Hamilton open the door and give her a smile that sent shivers down her back .

"why Samantha what are you going to do this summer made any plans?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"um…"Sam swallowed.

"No, let me tell you what is going to happen you are going to be whipped for being late and you will be lucky if you can lie down when I've finished with you girl. I am not here to wait for people like you to get their acts together understand?"

"yes madam" said Sam.


	2. The Hatching

Default Normal Template

Sam groaned silently as she pealed her shirt away from her back. She took off her shirt and then looked over her shoulder at the mirror; on her back was an ugly crisscrossing of scars and deep, angry welts where the whip had hit her. She looked down at her shirt, in the morning when she ha put it on it had been a clean white school shirt and now the back of the shirt was red and torn.

Sam sighed as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a clean shirt, all that was left in the closet was two pairs of jeans and four other shirts, one of which still had a few tares in the back. She sighed again and pulled the shirt over her head wincing as the shirt rubbed over her back.

Sam walked over to the corner and picked up her school bag and carried it aver to her bed. She gingerly sat down, took out the stone, and placed it on the floor so that it was partially hidden under her bed, she tried to push it further underneath the bed but her back gave a painful twinge so she decided against trying to move it again.

Sam moved so that she was lying on her stomach and moved so that her head was leaning on the edge of her mattress and so she could see the stone.

'It really is beautiful.' and with that thought she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

A few hours later Sam woke up very suddenly and she looked around wondering why she had woken up when she heard a strange cracking sound. Sam looked around and tried to determine the source of the sound however she saw nothing out of the ordinary .then she heard the cracking sound again and looked down at the stone. She then received a shock; on the previously smooth stone were several cracks.

She bent down to pick up the stone, ignoring the twinges of pain that shot through her back, and placed it in front of her. There was another small crack and the stone moved a bit.

It was then that a thought occurred to her, it wasn't a stone but an egg! Just as she finished the thought, the green shell came apart to reveal an equally green-scaled reptilian with wings. It was a dragon!

"Bloody hell" muttered Sam.

The little emerald dragon stood up and began testing out its legs when it felt as if it was steady enough it climbed over the eggshells and walked over to where Sam was sitting on the bed. The dragon reached its head up and sniffed at her hand. Sam moved her hand so that her palm was facing the dragon's snout; the dragon poked her hand with it. Then a sharp pain shot through Sam's arm and she blacked out.

--

In the morning, the sun shining through her window right onto her bed waked Sam up.

'Well that was one of the strangest dreams I've ever had' she thought blearily

Sam shifted on the bed so that the sun was no longer shining right into her eyes and came face to tail with the green dragon who was lying curled up next to her.

'Okay either it was not a dream or I am still dreaming' was the next coherent thought that Sam had.

The dragon then seemed to wake up then and it stood up on all four and stretched like a cat.

"Uhm, Hello?" to Sam's ears it came out as more of a question then a greeting. As she finished the thought, she had another one.

'Why am I even speaking to a dragon? Hold that thought, why is there a dragon here at all? Dragons only exist in fairy tails'

The dragon was looking up at her cocking its head to on side as if it was listening to her thoughts.

"Are you hungry? I really am sorry but you'll have to wait until breakfast is over for me to get anything for you," said Sam aloud.

Sam looked down at her hands and contemplated how strange it was to try to carry out a conversation with a mythical creature. It was then she notice a strange mark on her hand where she vaguely recalled the dragon touching her last night before she fell unconscious.

"Look what you've done now." She said but she smiled to show that she didn't really mind .

The dragon just stared at her. Sam sat up on her bed and looked around her tiny room.

"I guess you can stay here until I can find somewhere else for you to stay. Would you like to live in the forest? I think it's better for you there than here." Sam said as she stood up and got dressed for breakfast taking care not to touch her back with her shirt.

When she turned around again she saw that the little dragon was looking at her back with something akin to concern in its eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, that's why I think it might be better for you in the forest." Said Sam "besides you can hunt in the forest." She added as an after thought.

Sam looked at the green dragon and thought that she had never been this open with anyone before and she thought that may that was because everyone else seemed to look at her in disgust.

After she had come back from breakfast, she gave the dragon some of the bacon she had managed to slip in to her pockets when Mrs. Hamilton wasn't looking.

"I've been wondering about how we could get you out into the forest because I really don't think that you can stay in this room. I also think that we should get you into the forest before you start to grow. How big can you get anyway?"

The dragon looked up at her and then jumped off its place on the bed and started pacing around the room as if it was trying to explain something to her but wasn't sure how to. However, Sam got the drift anyway.

"So…big, huh?"

The dragon looked satisfied that Sam had understood and jumped back up on to the bed.

"Then we need to move you to the forest soon."


	3. Emerald

Default Normal Template

"georrff" groaned Sam as the little dragon woke her up by crawling over her carefully avoiding her back and tickling her stomach with its tail.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up"

Sam looked back at the dragon, which was looking at her expectedly. She sighed and looked at her watch that lay on her dresser; it read eleven thirty.

"I had better get changed then we can smuggle you out to the forest. Is that okay?" asked Sam.

The dragon moved its head in what could only be described as a nodding motion. Sam nodded back distractedly as she got up and opened her wardrobe to pull out a shirt. Then she stopped abruptly and turned back to the dragon that was lying on her bed with a look of amazement on her face.

"You understand me don't you?" said Sam more then asked.

Again, the dragon nodded. Sam approached the dragon slowly and when she reached it, she stroked the dragon's emerald scales.

"How? I mean do you understand English or something. "

_Sam…Samantha…what does that mean?_

That caused Sam to jump a mile and she looked around the room as if looking for someone that could have spoken. Her eyes roamed the room and when she was reassured that they where alone she looked back at the dragon. When she saw the mark, a sudden thought struck her.

"Was that you?" she asked. "How did you do that?"

As she finished the question, she felt as if something moved in her head. Then the dragon answered.

_Yes, that was I. What does Samantha mean?_

"Um Samantha's my name"

_What is a name?_

"Its what someone is called."

_What is my name?_

"Oh, um, I don't know, I guess I could give you a name if you want?"

_Yes please._

"Okay, first I guess I need to know if you're a boy or a girl."

_What are boys and girls?_

"It's… um… I don't know how to explain that to you. Well you see I'm a girl and if I wasn't a girl I'd be a boy."

_I don't understand._

Then Sam felt something in her head again she shook her head to get rid of it but it stayed there and she brought her hand up to rub her head when she saw the mark that the dragon had left on her palm right after it had hatched.

"Is that you? I mean in my head?"

_Yes, I understand now and I have an answer, I am a girl like you._

"How do you understand? You didn't a second ago."

_I looked at your memories of course_

Sam wasn't sure what to think about that. All of these things where happening so quickly first a dragon hatched and now that same dragon was looking through her memories and speaking to her in her mind.

_When I hatched, I hatched for you Samantha._ Said the dragon

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

_I mean that you are the reason I hatched, not because you just happened to find my egg I would not have hatched for anyone else._

"Thank you."

_So what's my name?_

"Well how about I tell you some names and you tell me if you like them or not?"

_Okay._

" okay" Sam echoed "do you like Aida it means joyful in old English."

_No_

"What about Claiborne, meaning Born on earth since you're the only dragon born on earth?"

_No_

"Jocelyn?"

_No_

"Audrey?"

_No_

"Ellie short for Elliot?"

_No, but something else that starts the same way please, I like it._

Sam looked thoughtfully at the dragon for a while trying to think of another name that began with E that the dragon might like.

"I got it! How about Emerald, I think it suits you because of the colour of your scales"

_Yes I like that a lot. I want that to be my name please._

'_Yeah I like it to I think it suits her.' _thought Sam.

_So then, we agree it will be my name _Said the dragon.

"You can hear my thoughts?" asked Sam although she found that it didn't really surprise her considering that she already knew that Emerald could look at her memories.

_Yes, I can but if you don't want me to, then I won't. _

"no that's okay its like having a friend in my head and if your going to live in the forest then I need some way to talk to you because I cant sneak off all the time to come and visit you."

Sam felt Emerald looking through her mind for what a friend meant and when she found it, she said

_I'm glad you're my friend._

Sam looked at Emerald her first friend and thought back to her

_I am glad too_.

Sam turned around, pulled out a shirt from the wardrobe, and then pulled out the only jumper she owned from the back of her chest of drawers. She changed as quickly and as quietly as possible careful to mind her back.

_We have to be careful when sneaking out Em_, said Sam, _because I hate to think what would happen to you if you where found._

_I have good night eyes Samantha so you don't need that light thing that you packed in your bag before you slept _responded Emerald

_But how will I be able to see anything? Asked Sam._

_Because dragon can share their abilities with those that they hatch to _Answered Em

_Oh, okay then._

Sam walked over to her bag, pulled out her torch, and placed back in the dresser where she had kept it hidden. Then she picked up her bag, which contained a few blankets for Emerald to sleep on. Sam went to the bed and picked up Em, who promptly leapt from her arms to her shoulder.

_What other abilities do you have Em?_

_Well there are some that we will have to find out together and there are others that I already know about that we will have to get used to._

_What are they? I mean the abilities that you already know about._ She asked as she went to her door and listened carefully for any sign of Mrs. Hamilton or the other orphans. When she was sure of that no one else was on any midnight wanderings she opened the door and slipped out into the hall, it was then that Em answered

_I will tell you when we are in the forest because I have a very good feeling that this is going to come as a shock to you. _Replied Em

Do you mean _a shock bigger then a dragon hatching for me and only me? _She couldn't help asking.

_Yes._ And with that Sam knew she wasn't going to say anymore so she concentrated on sneaking down the creaky old stairs of the orphanage. Once she had successfully navigated the stairs she moved into the hall and as quietly as possible, she opened the front door and stepped out into the warm night air.

Sam turned and quietly closed the front door behind them and then she felt a tug in her mind she tried to push the unfamiliar sensation away and it stopped.

_That was me I was trying to share my vision with you._

_Oh, _said Sam sheepishly,_ okay but before we start how exactly does this go?_

_I am not sure but I believe we retain our individual senses but the quality of your sight changes and will become more like mine,_ Replied Emerald. _Are you ready for me to try again?_

Sam just nodded and then she felt the tugging at her mind again this time however, she didn't fight it. For a second she seemed to see double but her vision quickly corrected itself and then it seemed as if it was daytime she could see everything with perfect clarity although her vision was tinged with green. Sam gasped and then said to Emerald

_Is this how you see everything?_

_Its cool isn't it?_

_Very cool_

_We cannot stay this way for very long because it takes a lot of energy but once you become used to it, and I become bigger we can keep it up for longer. The same goes for this mind-talking thing the further apart we are the harder it is._

_What happens if we keep it open longer then we should?_

_Sam we CANNOT do that. it is important that you understand this the effort of keeping the link open longer then we should will drain us of energy and could potentially kill us!_

_Oh, okay. Then we better get moving so we don't waste any time._

Sam started down the street and about ten minutes later, they reached the border of the forest. Sam's feet automatically led her to the place where she had found Em egg and she surveyed the scene, nothing had changed.

_I think you need to be further in I don't want there to be any way someone could find you accidentally._

Her vision suddenly reverted to normal and she looked at Em worriedly.

_I'm fine, just a bit tiered I didn't realize that it would take so much energy to hold the connection open. Sorry._

Sam brushed it off saying

_It's no problem. Just as long as you're okay. I don't want my first and only friend tiring herself out trying to impress me in the future okay?_ She teased.

The only response she got was a playful cuff around the head from Em's tail.

They continued deeper into the forest and a quarter of an hour later they came across a small glade with a shallow creek running through it.

_I like it here,_ said Em.

_Me to, even at this time of night it is breathtaking. I am jealous of you._

Emerald just chuckled softly in Sam's mind and she jumped off Sam's shoulder and landed on the spongy grass.

_Its also big enough for me when I get bigger although I am worried about the kind of prey I am going to find in this forest._


	4. Professor McGonagall

Sam was sneaking out to see Em whenever she got the chance, Emerald was growing at a truly alarming rate, and she proudly told Sam that she had to go deeper into the forest to catch bigger prey because the rabbits that she had eaten when she arrived in the forest weren't enough for her anymore. To be perfectly honest Sam completely understood because she was sure that Em wouldn't have been able to fit in to her bedroom at the orphanage now.

In the six weeks that had passed since Sam had found Emeralds egg in the forest, she had grown almost six feet and she had a wing span of about eleven feet. To their utmost pleasure Em had started to fly a few weeks ago and they agreed that when Em was strong enough Sam would be able to fly on her back.

When Sam couldn't get away from the orphanage she and Em would comment on random things over their link. The link between Sam and Em had only become stronger and because of it, the two understood each other extremely well and could constantly feel each other's emotions and thoughts. Sam had never trusted anyone else before Emerald and was delighted at having a friend that didn't think she was a freak or strange in anyway although at the beginning Sam had been a little reluctant about sharing any of her past with Emerald and Em had given Sam her space on this topic. Em even went as far as to stay out of her memories of anything that Sam deemed off limits, for which Sam was exceedingly grateful. However a few weeks ago Mrs. Hamilton had caught Sam sneaking back in and had beaten her raw for almost half an hour. For most of the punishment, Em had pulled Sam into her mind to protect her from the brunt of the pain that she was experiencing. That night Sam had willingly told Em everything about the orphanage because they had discovered another fact about their link. If one of them hurt then the other felt it.

Despite that, this was turning out to be the best summer of Sam's life, and consequently, she was growing worried that it would be taken away from her. When she voiced her concerns to Em, she was told that nothing short of death could ever separate them. Sam thought that was an odd response but it made her feel good that Em had that much faith that they would stay friends that long.

--

Minerva McGonagall was the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, head of Gryffindor house and the strictest professor at Hogwarts. However she was kindhearted and brave, noble and good, and above all she was compassionate, she cared for her charges well being above all else.

As a part of her duty as deputy headmistress it was her responsibility to visit all students that where muggle-born or any potential students that live at an orphanage. That was the reason that now the professor was walking down the street of a muggle town trying to find a Mrs. Hamilton's orphanage.

When she finally came to the correct address, she walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. She waited a few minutes and then the door opened to reveal a slightly plump woman.

"Yes?"

McGonagall looked at the women summing her up and quickly coming to the conclusion that this was a spiteful, malicious woman and not to be trusted as far as she could be thrown.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am here about one…"She consulted her list "Samantha Evans."

"What about her?"

"I would prefer to discus this in a more private area, if you may?"

The woman looked at her for a moment then turned away and walked back into the house calling over shoulder

"Follow me."

McGonagall followed the woman into the house and followed her through in to an office that was situated near the back of the orphanage. When they entered the room, McGonagall took a second to look around.

'Well it seems that this office reflects the personality of the person occupying it.' She thought.

The room had a polished mahogany desk that was pushed up against the back wall of the room, the desk was overflowed with the orphans' files and other documents and it was obvious that no work had been done in quite a while. In front of the desk where a few lumpy looking chairs that looked as if they had had something spilt on them and of not being at all comfortable. Overall, the room was dark, dirty, unorganized, and unwelcoming, the complete opposite of her own office at Hogwarts.

Mrs. Hamilton sat down on one of the chairs and indicated for McGonagall to take the slightly stickier one. McGonagall sat down on the very edge of the chair trying to avoid the stickiness, which she could now identify as some kind of alcoholic beverage, as much as possible.

"Well what has that stupid wench done now?"

McGonagall was starting to hate the woman more and more every time she opened her mouth. However, she kept her face blank and ignored her as if she had deigned her question unimportant.

"_Miss Evans" _the emphasis that she put on the name was the only acknowledgment of the comment "has been down on the list of people to attend our school since birth. It is my job to inform her of her acceptance to our school and to give her the list of required items."

"She's been accepted to your school?"

"Yes"

"And who may I ask is financially responsible for her? Because mark my words I'm not going to be paying for that little twerp to go to some high and mighty school."

"There has been a scholarship set up for her by the school."

"So nothing will be expected of me once she leaves? Where is this school exactly?"

"Our school is located in Scotland and provides all essentials to a normal life including board, all that is required from you is that she be allowed to return here every summer until she is of age"

"How is she getting to this school of yours? I'm not going to be driving all over the country just to get the girl to school"

"I will escort her to get her school supplies and then on the first of September I will accompany her to Kings cross to get the train to school."

Mrs. Hamilton looked at her for a moment as if to confirm that nothing would be anticipated of her and then said.

"I suppose you want to see her now?" Mrs. Hamilton asked.

"If you could please show me to her it would be very much appreciated." Replied McGonagall.

"Her room is upstairs last door on the left." Said Mrs. Hamilton "I'm sure such a talented women such as you can follow those instructions"

The only reaction that the professor gave to remark was the slight thinning of her lips.

"And I thought that those muggles that Harry was forced to live with where the worst of the bunch but obviously that is not the case" She muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs and came to the landing.

McGonagall walked over to the foretold door and knocked gently. There was a quiet 'come in' and she opened the door her eyes made an automatic sweep of the room and found it to be clean bright and welcoming to those who dared to enter. Her eyes moved to the girl and she was shocked to come face to face with an eleven-year-old reincarnation of Lily Potter.

--

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a polite knocking at her door.

_Who could that be? the rest of the orphans avoid me and Mrs. Hamilton's knock is nothing like that _She said to Em.

_Well ask whoever it is to come in so that we can find out_ replied Emerald

"Come in" Sam called as she stood up and straightened her clothes and patted down her hair.

The door opened to reveal a tall graceful woman who from the first glance commanded respect. What surprised Sam the most about having this stranger in her room was her expression when she saw Sam. First came shocked recognition and then painful realization and then a look of deep sorrow before it was all hidden behind a professional mask.

_I wonder what that was all about _said Em_ at first it seemed as if she recognised you._

"Hello, how may I help you Ma'am?" asked Sam.

"You're Miss Samantha Evans correct?" asked the woman not unkindly

Her tone surprised Sam for a second before she answered with the affirmative.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."


	5. The Letter

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

_Did I hear that right? _Asked Sam stunned _Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry? She is joking right?_

_Don't ask me ask her! _

_Do you think she's trustworthy?_

_I have my opinions and you need to have yours so speak to her and find out._

Sam looked at the self proclaimed Professor McGonagall and took her in . To Sam she didn't appear to be unkind or untrustworthy she did however seem strict and firm that every thing had to be logical and orderly. So hearing her say that witches and wizards existed was or seemed to be illogical for her.

_She can back up what she says_ thought Sam to Emerald.

"You're joking. Aren't you?" asked Sam aloud. Then a thought occurred to her "that's like saying dragons exist or something"

_Impressive that is a good way to get information from her without revealing that I exist._ Commented Em

"No I'm not and dragons do exist." Said McGonagall.

"Then where's yours?"

"My what?"

Just then, Sam felt Em realize something. Something that made her feel sad.

_Sam, I don't think that everyone has a the type of bond we do, I think it mi_ght be only us.

"You don't have a dragon?"

"No, dragons are outlawed by the ministry."

"The ministry knows about magic?"

"No, only the muggle minister knows about magic, we have a separate government."

"What's a muggle?"

"Someone who is not magical"

_Why is she telling me this?_

_Just keep listening and if possible keep to the same tactic of questions and answers. Keep the information that you give to the minimal _

_Okay_

Then Sam remembered something that professor McGonagall had said when she had introduced herself.

"What's Hogwarts? And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are a witch."

"I'm a witch?"

McGonagall allowed herself a small smile at the astonishment that showed on the young girl's face.

"Has something happened to you when your emotions have got the best of you? Something that you couldn't explain? When you where angry, upset, scared or maybe even when you've been hurt? "

Sam hadn't thought of any such instances until the professor asked her about being hurt, But she knew that was one or more then one depending on how you looked at it: Her punishments. No matter how harsh she always healed faster then the other orphans, it was part of the reason that she didn't mind shielding others from their punishment.

"Yes"

It was such a simple word but it carried so much of her, it carried the one thing that had made her the person who took the blame for those accidents, it carried that which caused her to be selfless and kindhearted even if no one took the time to see it. That one small insignificant word carried all that had shaped her life up until the moment that Emerald had hatched for her: it carried her pain.

"Those moments Miss Evans, whatever they may be, prove that you can perform magic."

"So you just tell me that I'm a witch? Just like that? Even though I could spill the magical beans? So to speak."

This brought the professor to a halt, in all of her years of explaining to the muggleborns that magic existed no one had ever asked her that question before. McGonagall looked intently at Sam while contemplating how to answer her question.

"I do not know about the rest of the magical community but personally, I believe that it is your birth right to fully understand every aspect of your heritage whether muggle or magical."

_I liked her answer, it was an honest one. _Said Em.

_I agree that it was honest and that is good enough for me._

"It is also the right of every child of magical ability to get the proper education which brings us to why I am here"

_I think that is fairly obvious _Said Em

Sam mentally shushed her and they turned their attention back to McGonagall.

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts and I am here to deliver your acceptance letter to you."

Sam was going to ask why they didn't just send it by post when Emerald said

_Sam do you really think that you would have believed that magic exists if the letter had come by post? _

_You have a point._

_I always do _Said Em smugly.

The professor reached into the pocket of her traveling cloak, pulled out a letter, and handed it to Sam.

Sam looked down at the letter it was a thick yellowish envelope with emerald green ink saying:

**Miss S. Evans**

**The last bedroom on the left**

**Mrs. Hamilton's orphanage **

Years of punishment forced her to look up to McGonagall and silently ask her permission to open it. The woman nodded to her and Sam returned her attention to the letter.

As she turned the letter over to open it, she saw a wax seal with what looked like a coat of arms stamped into it.

"Is that the Hogwarts coat of arms?"

"Yes, it is"

Once again, Sam returned her attention to the letter; she carefully broke the seal and pulled out the slightly smaller piece of paper first.

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.**

**(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)**

**Dear Miss Evans,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed all the necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 of September. We await your owl by no later then the 31 of July.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

The first thing that it occurred to her to say was

"He has a lot of titles."

Sam looked up at the deputy headmistress and smiled sheepishly. However, to Sam's relief she brushed it off by saying that he did and that the headmaster was always complaining about them. Sam smiled weakly at the professor.

Sam took out the other piece of paper, unfolded it, and started reading.

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**Uniform:**

**First-years will require**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags. **

**Set books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following**

**The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One thousand Magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida spore**

**Magical drafts and potions by Arserius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Holiday with Hags by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Travel with trolls by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Wandering with werewolves by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Year with the yeti by Gilderoy lockhart **

**Other equipment:**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales **

**students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.**

"who's Gilderoy lockhart?"

"He is the new defense against the dark arts professor." The distaste in her voice was obvious.

"Not very original is he?"

Once she realized that she had said that aloud Sam took a few steps backwards as if she feared retribution for speaking against one of the deputy headmistress's colleagues.

However, all the professor did was give the girl a small smile.

"No I don't suppose he is the most creative person around" She said

Then another more sobering thought struck Sam

"How will I be able to pay for the supplies? and the tuition fees? I don't think that the orphanage would pay for me to go to a magic school."

"A scholarship fund has been setup for you by the school and you can use that money to buy your school supplies."

"Where can I buy my supplies?"

"I will accompany to London on Wednesday so that you can buy your things."

"Oh okay."

"Have you got any more questions?"

"No"

"Well in that case I will be here to collect you at nine in the morning."

"Okay"

The professor turned to leave when Sam said something.

"Professor, thank you"

"For what?

"For saving me."

"I haven't saved you"

"Yes you have and for that if you ever need it I will do everything in my power to help you. I promise."


	6. Diagon Alley

Sam was eagerly anticipating the coming trip to buy her School supplies, but she was also nervous. What if Professor McGonagall decided that she wasn't a witch after all and that she couldn't go to Hogwarts? Emerald had told her that that wouldn't happen and that either way Sam had promised to protect McGonagall if she ever needed it.

When Wednesday arrived Sam woke to a loud crash, she jumped up immediately and hurried out into the passageway to find Mrs. Hamilton holding one of the babies by the scruff of its neck. The reek of alcohol reached Sam from where she stood at the bedroom door. There was another little boy on the floor next to an overturned table, both where screaming. Sam vaguely recalled that they where siblings that had been abandoned recently.

Sam snapped into action, running over to the head-administrator and snatching the baby from her and jumping out of her reach all before, she had the chance to react. Sam then proceeded to pull the girl away from the intoxicated woman.

Then there was a polite yet extremely firm knock at the door and everyone froze.

"I'm coming," yelled Mrs. Hamilton apparently forgetting her anger towards the two children. She opened the door and Sam saw professor McGonagall standing on the front porch.

"Oh its you." Said Mrs. Hamilton

"I've come to collect Sam to take her shopping for her school supplies," Replied McGonagall as she stepped into the orphanage.

Sam handed the baby to her brother, who quickly ran into a bedroom down the hall. Once they where safely in their room, Sam leaned over the banister and called down to the professor.

"I will be right there professor just give me a minute to change."

When McGonagall nodded, Sam ran back to her bedroom and quickly changed. She had just pulled on her shirt when a thought occurred to her and she started to panic.

_Em if we are going to London them I won't be able to feel your presence or talk to you will I?_

_No, it's too far away and we're not strong enough yet _

Sam sighed this would be the first time that she wouldn't be able to talk to Em just because she wanted to since she had hatched. That thought lead to another

_What about when I go to Hogwarts?_

_Well ask McGonagall about the place and the surrounding areas to see if there is somewhere, I can hide._

_But what if there's not?_

_We will cross that bridge if we come to it. Okay? But for now McGonagall's waiting for you._

_Fine I'm going._

Sam walked quickly down the stairs and into the hall. Professor McGonagall looked up as she came down the stairs.

"Come along Miss Evans" She said briskly.

They walked out into the street and McGonagall walked towards the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"To Diagon alley."

"Diagon alley?"

"It is where witches and wizards do their shopping."

"How will we get there?"

"We will be using a portkey; you will see what that is in a minute."

When they came to the edge of the forest Professor McGonagall took out a quill and held it out to Sam.

"Place One finger on the quill please Miss Evans"

_Em I'll come and visit you tonight, I promise_ said Sam

At that moment Sam felt a tug behind her navel, she disappeared in a swirl of colour and it was then she felt her connection to Emerald break. Then the colour disappeared and she fell to the ground.

Sam stayed on the floor feeling slightly disoriented and then when she realized that what had happened with the link she snapped her eyes closed and began searching for it again. Ever since she had met Em, her mind seemed to have boundaries to talk to Em she usually just talked through a tunnel that connected their boundaries. Now that they weren't within range of each other, however, that tunnel wasn't open.

Sam pushed her mind in all directions trying to find that tunnel again. She felt McGonagall's concerned presence and then as she opened her mind further she felt a myriad of minds that all of which where foreign. There where some minds that stood out to her, like the minds of the confused parents outside trying to see what there children could but which was seemingly absent to them, She felt the mind of a lost boy trying to find his way back to his friends and she felt the mind of those friends looking for the boy but at a loss of where he could be, and then she felt a mind that was inherently evil that caused her to recoil.

It was then that she felt the professor's hand on her shoulder and heard her voice asking is she was okay. Sam opened her eyes and looked around her they had landed in a pub filled with the oddest assortment of people that she had ever seen.

Sam then turned to the professor and said.

"Sorry, professor I just felt a bit dizzy, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Yes its not my favorite way to travel either." Said the professor as she helped Sam to her feet. "Are you sure you're okay."

Sam nodded then asked where they where.

"We are in the Leaky Cauldron. If you follow me I will show you how to get into Diagon alley, which is the main reason that I had us portkeyed here and not directly to the alley."

_A professor until the end _said Sam and then she realized that Em was to far away to hear her, so she just gave out a small sigh and followed the Professor through the pub.

Sam was lead into a small courtyard that was empty except for a few bins. She watched quietly as the professor took a long piece of polished wood out of her cloak pocket.

Seeing the puzzled look on Sam's face, she said

"This is my wand Miss Evans; they are used to channel the magical energy to do the users bidding, it makes it easier to use magic. However they are not required to actually perform magic, for example the accidental magic that young children do is done without a wand, also some very powerful wizards and witches can accomplish wandless magic."

McGonagall then tapped a brick above one of the bins and said

"To enter the alley way you have to tap the brick that is three up and two across. Understand?"

"Yes'"

Then there was a crunching scrapping sound and Sam's jaw dropped as the stoned moved to aside to make an entranceway into a small, yet cheerful alley.

"Welcome to Diagon alley Miss Evans"

Sam looked around in amazement, the first impression that she had of the alley was that it was a friendly place, but it was so busy that she didn't know where to look first as something would catch her eye and as she turned to look at it her attention was caught by something else.

Professor McGonagall ushered her through the crowed and as they walked Sam's attention was focused on taking in as much of the sights as possible. They walked past a redheaded couple who where talking about someone , who Sam felt sure was the lost boy she had felt earlier, falling out the wrong grate. They continued past a mob of witches outside a bookshop at which McGonagall gave a loud tut of impatience.

Then they arrived outside snow white building that had marble steps leading up to a set of bronze doors. In front of the building stood a bushy haired girl that appeared to be scanning the crowed looking for someone. When she saw the Professor, she gave McGonagall a smile.

"Hello professor, how was your holiday?"

"Good morning Miss Granger, mine was satisfactory and yours?"

"It was great professor, I have to ask though have you seen Harry? He got lost in the floo and the Weasleys are going frantic."

"No I haven't but if I see him I will send him onto Gringotts."

"Thank you."

To Sam's relief 'Miss Granger' did not appear to notice her so when the Professor had finished her conversation they continued up to the door of the white building. Where two short, Sam wasn't sure what they where, somethings dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold. They opened the doors for McGonagall and Sam and Sam mumbled a quick thank you before following the professor to another set of doors, missing the surprised look that she received from the two she left behind her.

On the next set of doors was an engraving that read

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay dearly in their turn**

**So if you seek beneath our floors **

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there**

Sam looked at McGonagall.

"This is a bank?"

"Yes, Miss Evans, It is"

"What else can you find in there?"

"No one knows for sure but there have been rumors of dragons guarding the vaults as a part of the security of the bank."

"Oh, and what are those …." She trailed off not knowing how to phrase the question without it deemed offensive.

"Those are Goblins. They run Gringotts."

They continued through the doors and up to one of the counters where yet another goblin was sitting on a stool.

"Please may I make a withdrawal from the Hogwarts Scholarship Fund?"

"Key?"

McGonagall handed over a small brass key and the goblin looked at it closely as if examining it for fraud.

"Name?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Griphook will escort you to the vault," Said the goblin and another seemingly younger goblin came over.

"Please follow me," Said Griphook

As they walked away, Sam had the feeling of somebody watching her but when she turned around no one was looking her way.

They entered a cavern in which was a waiting cart, they got in and sped off. When they arrived at the vault, Sam was completely unruffled but McGonagall looked a bit green.

"Great, you are dizzy from a portkey but one of those cart rides and your completely unfazed." Said Professor McGonagall giving Sam a small smile.

It was true that the ride hadn't unsettled her because Em had always gone faster and more recklessly then that cart.

The goblin opened the door of the vault to reveal about twenty small mounds of gold.

"Please choose a pile and separate the gold into seven separate ones as that will be your finances for the coming seven years" instructed McGonagall.

Sam obediently followed the instructions, counting out the number of gold coins present and dividing them by seven. She took the correct amount for the first year and deposited them in a pouch that Griphook had handed her.

Sam looked at the goblin and said "thank you"

"Not a problem my lady" the goblin assured her.

Once back outside in the fresh air McGonagall had lost her green tinge and was briskly walking towards a shop that had the sign Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Inside the shop, Sam saw the red headed mother talking to whom Sam presumed was her daughter it seemed that the lost boy was found and the worry was over. Sam went over to the second hand rack and looked for suitable robes that she could wear and afford on her budget. While the robes she had chosen where being refitted Professor McGonagall went to buy her potion supplies and cauldron.

Next, they went to Ted's trunk store and bought a sturdy trunk and plain book bag both of which were assured to last all seven years at Hogwarts.

An hour later all that was left on the list, to get were Sam's books and wand.

As they waited for the bookshop to open, Sam remembered something that she and Em had wanted to ask the professor.

"What is Hogwarts Like?"

"Well there are four houses, there is my own house Gryfinndor and all those in it are characterized as being brave and noble. There is Hufflepuff that have the trait of being extremely loyal and hard working. The third house is Ravenclaw all of whom are smart and quick witted. Finally, there is Slytherin who are cunning and ambitious."

"I don't think that I am any of those things."

"I have a feeling that most first-years feel the same way, Miss Evans"

"What is the campus like?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I think muggles say something along the lines of 'it was taken right out of fairy tail book' and it looks like it has especially in the winter."

When she finished the doors to the bookshop called Flourish and Blotts opened, and the masses swarmed in. Sam and the professor walked in at a slightly more orderly pace.

Inside a little store clerk tried to get everyone into a straight line , this took about five minutes and it was then that Sam saw why everyone was so excited and to be honest she didn't understand why. To her the man looked pompous, arrogant and fame seeking her thoughts were confirmed when the man caught sight of a boy who looked a little older then her and pulled him to the front of the store saying something along the lines of 'together you and I are worth the front page'. When she found all the books on her list, she went up to the counter and paid.

Outside Sam, who was struggling with all her packages ,walked right into a huge man.

" 'ello there, 're ye a first-year? Good af'ernoon professor"

"Good afternoon Hagrid."

Sam stayed quiet. This man was huge! she bet that he could wrestle Em without hurting himself.

The man turned back to Sam and smiled gently at her.

"Yer a firs'-year 'ren't ye?"

"Yes."

"You should come and visit me in me hut when you come to school, me names Rubeus Hagrid."

"Hello Mr. Hagrid." Sam said shyly.

Hagrid chuckled and said

"No ones called me Mr. in a long time. Everyone just calls me Hagrid"

That was when they heard a crash in the bookstore and the three of them turned to see two men going flying into a bookshelf in a tangle of limbs and in the process sending several large and heavy looking books flying.

Hagrid rushed in to break them apart and Sam and McGonagall moved on to Ollivander's to buy a wand. This is the part of the trip that Sam was looking forward to the most and the thought had crossed her mind that McGonagall had porously kept this part of the trip for last just so her excitement would build. Her suspicion confirmed by the small smile on McGonagall face.

They entered a shabby old shop that was narrow and dark and sent shivers down Sam's back, the thought occurred to her that it might be the magic, as there seemed to be a constant buzzing sound. They walked up to the counter and then seemingly out of nowhere an old man appeared

"Minerva, ten and a half inches, unicorn hair, made of willow perfect for transfiguration and how may I help you this fine day?"

"Miss Evans needs a wand."

The man's eyes lit up and Sam assumed that this was the Ollivander.

"Ah a new customer is she?"

It was a rhetorical question but McGonagall answered anyway

"Yes she is"

"Great so lets get started."

He turned around, grabbed a random box on a shelf, and opened it saying.

"Holly and phoenix feather eleven inches"

He handed it to Sam and she looked at it wondering what the hell she was meant to do with it. However, her question was answered without her having to ask it.

"Well what are you waiting for? Wave the wand."

She waved it, nothing happened, and the wand was snatched from her, for a second she was worried that he was going to say that there was some of mistake and that she didn't belong here. But her fears where unfounded as he pushed another wand into her hand.

She had barely waved it before it was snatched back and another wand was thrust into her hand this process was repeated several times each time he snatched back a wand it seemed that Ollivander became more excited at the challenge of finding her a wand.

"Hmm I wonder…" He walked to the back of the shop where there were only two boxes on the shelf and he picked up the box on the left.

"The wand chooses the wizard, or in your case the witch Miss Evans, you need to understand that I have given many people wands from the evilest to the purest of heart. I just hope that at the end of my life the number of good people that I have given wands to outweighs the bad."

He then handed her the wand and she felt a warmth spread from the tip of her wand, she knew that this was meant to be her wand, and through her body.

"Rosewood and dragon heart string nine and a half inches. Perfect for… well you will have to find that out for yourself. Seven galleons please."

His speech left Sam without hers.


	7. September the First

The days leading up to the first of September passed in a blur. She was reading her school books and found that she greatly enjoyed the subjects with the sole exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which in her opinion was a joke , she had even found that if she crossed referenced some dates she would find that more often then not they overlapped. They also found that between her and Em they had an amazing capacity to remember even the smallest detail. The only thing that stood out as important to Sam was the day she told the elderly women who owned the musical instrument shop down the road that she was leaving to boarding school on the first.

As Sam walked past the Music shop on her way back from visiting Em and she saw the little Mrs. Kent cleaning the inside of her shops windows. When the old woman waved her in, she veered of her intended course to the orphanage and entered the little shop. She had sought refuge in this shop when the orphanage or school had become too much for her, the woman had let her play on any instrument she liked and had given her pointers on how to play them. As a result, Sam was very good at playing both a guitar and a piano.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kent."

"Hello Samantha, how are you this afternoon?"

Mrs. Kent never believed in calling someone by a nickname.

"I'm fine Mrs. Kent, but I have something to tell you."

"What may that be?"

"I've been invited to go to a boarding school up in Scotland and I leave on the first. Apparently my parents signed me up when I was born."

The old lady looked up at her an smiled at her.

"Well that is a very good opportunity for you my dear and I'm glad you have enough sense to take it."

"Thank your Mrs. Kent."

"Well if your leaving then please allow me to give you a 'Congratulations' gift" she said as she walked over to one of the displays that held one of the guitars that Sam usually played. Mrs. Kent picked it up and walked over to Sam, who just stared at it.

"I think that this is a suitable present, do you not agree? Either way it's been practically yours since you stated practicing playing music with it all those years ago. When anyone had intended to buy it, I said that it was already reserved for somebody else. And now that proves true."

"You want me to have this?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That whenever you need to get away from it all, you play it. Like you have been doing while you have been here. Is that aright?"

Sam carefully took the guitar from her and examined it in awe. Then she looked up at her and said

"No"

"No?"

"No, because I would have promised you that either way."

The old women smiled at Sam and said

"Well in that case all you need to do is make sure that you take care of it and more importantly of yourself okay?"

Then the women pulled her in to the first hug that she could ever remember receiving. It was a tender hug the kind that a grandmother would give her granddaughter, but Sam tensed up anyway.

"Sorry" She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

She felt Em bristle at the thought

_Sam its not your fault, its that horrible orphanage women, ooh I wish you would let me have a go at her, I wouldn't even need to hurt her all I would do is bear my teeth and snarl._ Growled Em

Mrs. Kent must have been thinking along the same lines because she scowled and said

"Samantha it's not your fault despite the fact that you don't tell anyone I think I have a pretty good idea of how they treat you there."

Sam said nothing but Mrs. Kent continued gently

"If that's how they treat you then I'm very glad that you are going to a boarding school so far away." Then in an attempt to lighten the mood, she said, "perhaps you should even ask if you can stay there over the holiday as well." Sam got the impression that it was a serious request.

They talked for a little while longer until Mrs. Kent wished her luck and sent her back to the orphanage.

--

When September the first finally arrived Sam was up early just checking to make sure that she had everything. She resisted reaching out for Em, because she knew that Em was already half way to London and by the time McGonagall arrived, she would have reached the surrounding farms and forests. Em had flown mostly at night so that in the daylight she could avoid being spot, also she had promised Sam that she would fly high enough that if by chance someone looked up they would mistake her for a bird.

Sam was extremely tempted to reach out for her anyway but after feeling that evil mind in Diagon alley, she did not want to have to feel Mrs. Hamilton's. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Sam placed her wand in her pocket and placed her guitar in its case, which she had decided not to place in the trunk but she had placed Em's shell in a little bag at the bottom of the trunk, they had previously discovered that Em shell was almost indestructible to anyone but her.

At eight thirty sharp the doorbell rang and about a minute later Mrs. Hamilton yelled up stairs for her. She quickly jumped up and with difficulty she dragged her trunk out of her room, across the landing and down the stairs where McGonagall was waiting for her.

McGonagall gave Sam a Small smile turned to Mrs. Hamilton and said

"Now that I have my charge we will be leaving"

Sam looked at the professor in surprises had never heard anyone speak to Mrs. Hamilton in such a way before.

"Miss Evans, allow me to help you with that," McGonagall said as she walked towards her, Sam saw her slip her wand up her sleeve and discreetly tap her trunk, which suddenly lost all its weight.

"Thank you professor" she said as McGonagall took the other handle of the trunk.

Then they walked out of the orphanage and Sam felt a new feeling fill her to the brim and threaten to overflow, she was excited and the feeling left her thrilled at the prospect of leaving the only life she knew and hated behind her.

"Miss Evans, I have arranged for different method of transportation due to your misfortune with the portkey"

"How will we get to wherever we're going?" she asked

"We are taking the knight bus to kings cross and than you will take then train from there to Hogwarts."

"But isn't Kings Cross a muggle train station?"

"It is but inside you will also find the train to Hogwarts, the train leaves from platform nine and three quarters which is a wizard's platform."

"Oh, what is the knight bus? Because a normal bus would take more than half an hour to get to London."

"The Knight Bus is wizarding transportation, so its faster then your average muggle bus."

By that time, they had reached the corner of the street, McGonagall held out her wand, and a triple decker bus appeared with a bang. This startled Sam and she jumped and tripped over her trunk landing in a heap.

"watcha ya doin' down there?" asked a boy of about twenty who was standing to welcome them onto the bus.

"It was an accident I didn't expect you to come out of nowhere like that."

"You a muggle-born ya?"

"Um Yes"

McGonagall handed over two gold galleons and said "Mr. Shunpike if you may?"

"Oh okay professor" he said as he took the money and handed her back her change " on yer way t' kings cross?"

"Yes Stan"

"Okay you'll be after Madam Marsh she gets a little bus sick"

The professor just nodded and followed Stan up the stairs to the third floor of the bus. McGonagall sat down in one of the chairs and Sam followed suit sitting down next to her.

Once Sam had got over her astonishment of disappearing with a bang and reappearing in somewhere completely different and objects flying out of the buses way, she asked

"Professor? What can you tell me about the Hogwarts houses and how we get sorted into each house?"

The professor looked thoughtful for a minute and then said

"For the sorting we use the Sorting Hat, its simple really and is nothing to worry about. You put the Sorting Hat on and it looks for specific traits and sorts the students according to those traits. If you are courageous, brave, noble and daring then you are a Gryffindor. If you are hard-working, kind, fair and loyal then you belong in Hufflepuff. If you are intelligent, witty and wise then you belong in Ravenclaw. If you are cunning, ambitious and know how to get what you want then you get sorted in to Slytherin"

Sam noticed her distaste of the Slytherin.

"Why don't you like Slytherin? What is wrong with the house?"

"Nothing is wrong with the house itself but the people that seem to constantly come out of it. Samantha, the most evil and vile wizards and witches have come from Slytherin, so the houses reputation has been ruined"

"So people blame the house on the way that the people coming out of it act? "

"Yes, they do"

For the rest of the trip they sat in silence. When they arrived outside Kings Cross station Stan the conductor got them a trolley and McGonagall removed her feather light charm from the trunk.

_Sam you're here! Finally, I've been waiting here for hours, you can't believe how fast I can fly! Easily several times faster then an airplane . I should know I raced on there was no competition trust me!_ Said Em

_You raced a plane?! Are you out of your mind what where you thinking?_

_Sam relax I'm positive that no one saw me . Do you remember that thing you did at Diagon alley? Where you pushed your mind in several directions at once? Well I did that and no one noticed me._

_If you are sure_

_I am_

_Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself _

McGonagall lead Sam through the station until they reached a barrier between platforms nine and ten.

It was then that she noticed that Sam seemed worried about being left alone in the wizarding world so she said

"Don't worry I will escort you until you are safely on the train and I will see you at the welcoming feast and Hagrid is in charge of taking the first years from the train to the castle."

Sam just nodded as the professor lead them to a blank wall between the two platforms.

"To get onto platform nine and three Quarters all you need to do is walk directly at that blank wall"

"Walk at the wall…" repeated Sam "wait! what?"

"If you feel more comfortable doing so perhaps you should go through at a run."

"Okay"

Sam steered her trolley so that she was facing the barrier and broke out into a run, at the last moment she closed her eyes and braced herself against the expected impact, but the impact never came.

Em chuckled softly in her mind when Sam opened her eyes to see a red steam engine in front of her. It had the name 'Hogwarts Express' printed in black on its side.

Sam turned back to the barrier to see McGonagall coming through the barrier.

"Miss Evans it has been nice to meet you. I will see you at the welcoming feast."

"Thank you for your help professor."

"It's not a problem Miss Evans."

Then Sam boarded the train and with difficulty loaded, her trunk into a compartment she left the guitar case on the seat. Sam looked out the window and waved at McGonagall, who raised a hand in farewell and once Sam blinked, she had disappeared.

_I hope this trip is relatively painless_ said Sam._ What do you think about what McGonagall said about Slytherin?_

_I think that you have the right idea and I can't wait to see how the rest of the school treats them._

_Me two._

To occupy herself until the train started moving she took out her guitar, played a few chords, and watched the platform slowly fill up with students and their parents.

At nine o'clock, the train started moving and Sam felt Em stretch her wings and prepare to take off to follow the train to Hogwarts. A few minutes a girl with bushy brown hair came into her compartment and she was saying to someone else how was out of Sam's line of sight.

"Really how could they miss the train? I mean you all made it in time, you said they didn't even come through the…."

The girl froze when she saw Sam, stared at Sam in disbelief, then looked out side the compartment, and then back at Sam. This process was repeated several times, until whomever it was standing behind the girl, Sam remembered her name was Granger, said

"Hermione why are you looking at me like that?" A girl pushed past her and into the compartment.

Simultaneously, two jaws dropped, standing in front of Sam was herself! The two girls studied at each other for a minute and Sam noticed that eve though the looked uncannily similar here where differences such as the colour of there eyes and the silver mark that Em had left on her palm.

Sam cleared her throat and looked down at her guitar, plucked a few strings and said

"Hi, my name is Samantha Evans."

"Sorry we didn't mean to barge in. please may we sit here? There is no room anywhere else." Said the girl who had been identified as Hermione Granger.

"No its not a problem."

"Hi my name is Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger"

"Nice to meet you"

"are you a first year?"

"Yes I am, What about you guys?"

"Well I'm a first year as well but Hermione is a second year."

Then Hermione looked at the guitar that Sam was still holding and asked

"Do you play?"

"Yes I do"

"So you're a muggleborn?"

"Yes I am."

"Really? So am I! How did you find out that you were a witch?"

"Professor McGonagall told me."

"How did your accidental magic manifest itself."

This is where Sam got a bit uncomfortable with the questions she was being asked and she nervously played a few chord. When the redhead saved her by saying.

"Hermione, give the girl a break. This is all still new to her give her time to adjust before you give her the first degree."

Sam looked at her gratefully and asked

"Are you muggleborn as well?"

"No I'm not my family are all pureblood"

"what's a pureblood?"

"Its some one who has two magical parents"

Sam looked out the window as they passed the forest where Em was hiding waiting for the train to pass by so that she could follow it.

_Em I'll check to see if anyone will see you okay?_ And with that she pushed her mind over the border and felt Hermione's intelligent mind and Ginny's strong willed presence, there was something that confused Sam about her though as if she was fighting with herself and she felt the animals in the fields that they were speeding past. Em leapt to the sky and Sam felt her excitement at being able to fly all day long.

Then fear washed over Sam as she felt two people's minds in the sky over the train and she yelled at Em to move out the way. Her heart was palpitating in her chest and she jumped a foot when the door of the compartment opened to reveal two identical redheaded boys.

"Hey, Ginny"

"Have you seen…"

"Little Ronnikins …"

"Because we can't find him …"

"Or lover boy Harry…"

"Anywhere" they finished together.

That was when they noticed Sam and their eyes widened and one of them said

"Found a twin have you Gin?" said the first one.

Then he turned to Sam and said

"Hi My names Fred this is my brother George."

Sam looked at George to see that he was still staring at her and it didn't go unnoticed to her that Fred had to poke him in the side before he stopped. They both held out their hands for Sam to shake, for a second she just looked at their hands and then she put her guitar on the seat next to her and took Fred let hand in her right and Georges right hand in her left, so that her arms were crossed and shook their hands. They grinned at her and Fred said

"Well George it looks like we have been out pranked"

"Well Fred there is a first time for everything."

"True, George, very true"

"Anyway back to the reason for our visit, Gin have you seen Ron and Harry? "

"No I haven't, But I don't think they got through the barrier on the platform."

At this point Sam felt comfortable enough around the group to enter the conversation uninvited so she decided to give them a hint of the two minds that she had felt above the train.

"Well its not like they can fly to Hogwarts is it?"

She saw with some amusement that all four pairs of eyes widened at the suggestion.

"They wouldn't" whispered Ginny "Mum would kill them!"

"I can't believe they didn't take us with them!" was the reply she got from the twins.

"I can't believe they would do something so utterly stupid, thy will be expelled for sure!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Sam

Ginny turned to her and explained

"You see our dad loves all things that have to do with muggles so he collects things, takes them apart and puts them back together so he can see how they work. Well recently got this muggle car and he charmed it to fly."

"A flying car and here I was thinking that wizards used flying carpets," Said Sam. "So you think that they took your Dad's car and are flying it to Hogwarts?"

All four nodded.

"Cool!"

The twins grinned at her, and Fred said to Ginny.

"I like your twin Gin she has a good head on her shoulders."

They spent the time until a lunch lady came around, predicting what would happen to the two boys if they had flown to Hogwarts. Sam's stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed saying that she hadn't eaten any breakfast.

When the women asked if they wanted anything off the trolley, Sam bought five chocolate frogs for three bronze Knuts and handed them each one ignoring the Weasleys who said that their mum had given them sandwiches by pointing out that they could have them afterwards. Hermione however accepted hers and then to Sam's utter horror she asked.

"Sam, why did your parents allow you to leave without eating breakfast?"

Sam shifted in her seat and looked nervously around the compartment for a way to avoid the question but the Weasleys attention had been drawn by the question.

"Well, I guess nobody really noticed"

This seemed to satisfy them and then Ginny changed the subject to the sorting, but when Sam looked at her, she knew that Ginny suspected something was off.


	8. The Sorting

As the sky darkened, Hermione told them that they would be arriving soon so the twins left to change in their compartment and Hermione left to ask the driver how much longer they had until they arrived. This left Sam and Ginny alone in the compartment.

Sam stood up and retrieved her robes from her trunk; turning back, she saw that Ginny looked a bit glum so Sam asked

"What is wrong? If it's about being in Gryffindor then you shouldn't be worried because I'm sure you will get in."

"No its not that it's just…never mind."

"If you tell me then maybe I can help."

"Look its just that my family has never had a lot of money there being seven of us and all…" She trailed off.

Sam just looked at her in confusion and then it hit her and she felt Em snort in the back of her mind.

_You could have just told me that is what she was trying to say!_

_I know but it was more fun this way._

Sam held up her robes so that Ginny could get a better look at them and when she saw the look of understanding cross Ginny's face, she continued.

"Neither have I. The school set up a scholarship fund for me to be able to attend Hogwarts." Ginny grinned at her.

"Thanks, by the way don't think that I don't know that something is up with you at home, Okay?"

"Nothing is 'up'"

"Mhmm and if you ever want to talk about it then I'm am right here, what are friends for anyway?"

"Friend?"

Ginny looked up at her and frowned.

"Unless you don't want to be?"

"No! Of course I do, I'd love to be your friend"

"Oh, so this is one of your 'home issues'?"

Before Sam could answer, the compartment door slid open; Hermione walked in took one look at them and scowled at them. Sam forestalled her question by saying.

"We were just changing." To prove her point she pulled her robes over her head.

"Ah, what do we have here? Granger where are Potty and the Weasel?"

Sam looked up to see that three boys had entered their compartment; the boy standing in the middle was the smallest of the lot and had platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes. The other two boys where thickset and Sam was reminded strongly of boulders. All three boys were dressed in green trimmed robes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

However, Malfoy didn't pay her any attention because he had just noticed Sam and Ginny.

"Well I am not even going to bother asking who you two are. I didn't know that the Weasleys had two pairs of twins. You Weasleys never change."

"Well Malfoy maybe that's a good thing if we did change then might end up like you." Snapped Sam

"No need to be snippy weaselette although some one of your class might not understand the importance of stimulating verbal sparring."

Sam pulled herself up to her full height, walked over to the compartment door, closed it in their faces, and dropped down the blinds on the window.

Sam turned around and for the first time that she could remember, she smiled.

Ginny grinned back and said.

"Thanks Sam"

"What are friends for Ginny?"

--

Half an hour later The Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade station and a voice resonated through the train:

"First-years please wait on the platform, second-years and above please take the carriages up to the castle. All luggage will be taken up to the castle later."

Hermione said that she would see them at the welcoming feast and wished them luck with the sorting.

"First years o'er 'ere. O'er 'ere please."

Hagrid walked over to them and said

"'ello Sam how're ye? And who's yer friend."

"Hi Hagrid, This is Ginny Weasley."

"Nice ter meet ye Ginny, 're ye going ter be as bad as yer brothers?"

"No, worse."

Hagrid chuckled at her response and led them to a fleet of small boats.

"Right, er, four ter a boat."

Sam and Ginny got into a boat with a brown haired boy and a dirty blond haired girl.

"Hello my name is Luna Lovegood, who are you?"

This time Ginny answered for them.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Samantha Evans."

"You aren't twins?" asked the boy. "I'm Colin Creevey by the way."

"No" they answered simultaneously. Ginny grinned at her and Sam gave her a small smile back.

"You look and sound like twins."

"We aren't twins." Ginny assured them.

"Do you think that there are any Crumpled Hornskacks in Hogwarts?" Asked Luna dreamily.

Sam looked at Ginny who shrugged at that time the fleet of boats had taken off across the lake and soon Hagrid called out that they would be getting their first view of Hogwarts and when it came into sight Sam understood why some people gasped, the view was breathtaking.

Sam looked directly above her and felt the tug at her mind that meant that Em was sharing her sight with her and true enough a second later, she could see Em flying above her in sharp focus.

_Having fun?_

_Oh yeah did you know that flying car had problems when I last saw it I think its losing whatever it is that keeps it up._

_Ouch, it seems as if their fun is running out._

The small fleet of boats floated gently into the small alcove there was a door at which Hagrid knocked three times. On the third knock, Professor McGonagall answered the door and her eyes immediately landed on Sam who, much to the surprise of McGonagall, smiled, and gave her a barely noticeable nod.

"The first-years fer yeh professor."

"Thank you Hagrid"

Then to the first-years she said

"Follow me please" They entered the castle from what was obviously the side entrance and wound their way through a maze of corridors until the deputy headmistress lead them into an empty room.

"I will return in a moment to take you to the Great Hall be sorted into one of the three houses. While at Hogwarts these houses will be like a home to you, you will eat, sleep and study with your house. Any infractions will loose you points while doing something right will earn your house points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

When McGonagall left, Sam noticed that Ginny was beginning to look nervous so she told her new friend that she was bound to get into Gryffindor and if not then she should just ask. Then McGonagall returned asked them to line up in two rows and led them into the Great Hall.

True to its name, the Great Hall was truly great. It had tables decked out in gold and red, black and yellow, blue and bronze and silver and green, Sam assumed that these where the house colours. Behind the teachers table hung the Hogwarts coat of arms.

_If you look up you will see the first thing that I noticed._ Said Em

Sam looked upwards automatically, it was then that she realized that she still had enhanced vision, because when she looked up she saw Em high above them. Next to her Ginny had noticed her looking upwards and had followed suit.

"Wow"

"Yeah it is pretty cool," said Sam

They stopped in front of the head table where McGonagall placed a stool with an old pointed wizard's hat on it. To Sam's astonishment the brim of the hat split open and sang

** I may be just a hat**

** But I'm much more then you see**

** Gryffindor put a spell on me**

** That allows me to split**

** Every year into four**

** And foreshadow what maybe of you**

** To judge where you should go**

** If brave and noble deeds I see**

** Then to Gryffindor you belong**

** If loyal and hardworking you are**

** Then Hufflepuff sings your song**

** If you be of quick mettle**

** Then for Ravenclaw you'll battle**

** And if cunning is your life's aim**

** Then Slytherin be fair game**

** Bear your soul **

** Bear your mind**

** All I shall foretell**

** Is your future which I yell**

"When I call your name you will come up here to be sorted. Corner Michael"

The boy sat on the stool and the brim in the hat shouted out

"Ravenclaw"

"Creevey, Colin"

"Gryffindor"

There where a few other names called out including Tracy Davis who went to Slytherin before McGonagall called:

"Evans, Samantha"

as she walked up to the stool her eyes met the headmasters and she felt something brush unnervingly against her mind. When she felt it several things happened at once : Em slammed up barriers around their mind, Sam gasped and almost tripped and the headmaster looked at her with shocked and something akin to dismay on his face before it was hidden behind a reserved mask.. Sam felt Em's outrage at what had just happened and she growled.

_The nerve of him how dare he! _

_You think that it was the headmaster?_ It was more of a statement then a question.

_Yes I do I don't know what he was doing but think that it had something to do with eye contact. His facial expression was enough to prove it._ Em said as Sam sat down on the three-legged stool.

The hat was placed on her head and it slipped down several inches below her eyes.

'Ah Miss Evans I presume?'

'Yes'

'And Emerald as well?'

'How do you know about her?' Asked Sam and she felt Em strengthen the barrier.

'That barrier won't do you the least bit of good I am inside your mind'

'Will you tell anyone about me?' asked Em

'No student-sorting hat confidentiality. That is a useful gift that you have there, don't be afraid to use it.'

'Okay'

'Now you have already chosen where you have planned to go. Are you sure?'

'Yes'

'It will not be an easy path, for you especially'

'Okay'

'I can't promise that you won't turn out evil'

'Okay'

'Then it's…'

'Wait'

'Have changed your mind?'

'No, but my friend, Ginny, really wants to get into Gryffindor.'

'Well I can't promise but I will see and take what she wants into mind. But don't you want your friend to be in the same house a you?'

'No she wants Gryffindor.'

'Well now that is out of the way…'

"Slytherin"

When McGonagall didn't immediately lit the sorting hat off of her head, Sam stretched out her mind and felt McGonagall, Sam felt her disappointment that she wasn't in Gryffindor and her fear for her a muggle-born in a snakes pit. Then she felt absolute conviction when she searched for the mind she found Dumbledore's presence and Sam knew that he was convinced that she would turn out evil and nothing anyone could say would sway him.

The Hat came off Sam's head and she looked up at McGonagall and smiled weakly, the smile was returned less then half-heartedly.

The table decked out in green was looking at McGonagall uncertainly. Sam stood up and looked over at the headmaster as if telling him that she knew what he was thinking and was going to fight him every step of the way.

As Sam moved passed the remaining first-year, she passed Ginny and winked. Ginny just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head.

When she reached the Slytherin table, she sat next to Tracy Davis, who nodded at her and turned to watch the sorting. Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw and soon afterwards, it was Ginny's turn to be sorted

Ginny was obviously nervous and just before the hat came down over her head their eyes met and Sam gave her an encouraging grin.

_I don't think that I have ever smiled as much as I have today._

As the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor Sam smiled again.

_You haven't._


	9. Meeting Snape

After the Feast the first-year Slytherin where taken down to their common room. The prefect told them that all they had to say was 'Pureblood' and the entrance to the common room would appear. The common room was cold, had a green tinge to it. There were no widows but there was black leather furniture, and although it had a fire, burning in the hearth the room seemed cold and unwelcoming.

There was only one door leading off the room and the prefect who had escorted them from the Great Hall explained.

"This is the door to the dorms; you can choose your own room and who you share it with. If somebody already called it then you have either have to hash it out between yourselves or share it understood?" When everybody nodded he continued, "Good, one last thing before I send you to choose your new room, as you may know the rest of the school is biased against us therefore it is natural that the students sorted into Slytherin stick together, okay?"

He then dismissed them and the first years rushed to find the best room that they could. Sam however moved at an idler pace as she thought out the situation with Em.

_Hmm do you think that the founders anticipated the lack of thoughtfulness shown by first-year students when picking a room? _Asked Em.

_What do you mean?_

_Well if you think about it no first-year would think about their future when picking a room, they would choose the most comfortable but not the most convenient room _answered Em.

_So how do we pick the most convenient and still be comfortable at the same time? How do you define a convenient room?_

_I don't know maybe one that is near the exit? And don't castles usually have secret passages?_

_How do we find a room that has secret passages? How can we detect heat I don't have the right equipment or know a heat detecting spell._

_But I can see the different levels of heat coming off an object when I concentrate._

So Sam walked through the door to the dorms and looked up the corridor, it was empty and it appeared as if the first-years had already found rooms further into the maze of corridors.

Sam opened the first door on her left, it was a plain room not unlike hers back at the orphanage. It had a bare minimum of furnishings yet Sam thought that unlike the common room, it felt bright and homey; it had a small fireplace that had a fire burning merrily within it that gave the room a soft glow. Sam thought that it was a beautiful room even though it probably didn't have the upholstery that the other rooms did. Sam tugged at Em's mind and she felt her vision shift and then turned it to detect heat. The room appeared to have only one hidden entrance that was hidden in the wall next to the fireplace. Sam walked over to the hidden door and pushed, nothing happened.

_I wonder how we get it to open._

_Maybe it's like the entrance to Diagon alley?_

_Try it._

She took her wand out of her pocket and tapped a random brick on the wall again nothing happened.

_I don't know maybe we should just ask it._ Said Sam sarcastically

_Well…_

_I was kidding_

_It is a magic school!_

_Fine but I'll just have you know that I feel stupid._

"Please may you open for me?"

To her astonishment, the stone wall swung inwards at her request, revealing a corridor that led both to the left and the right.

_Do you think we can explore tonight?_

_No Sam we can leave it for another night, you're tiered and I think that you should sleep._

When Sam gave a huge yawn, she had to sheepishly agree. Before she was able to get ready for bed there was a knock at her door and it opened to reveal a man in long black robes that she had seen sitting at the head-table at the feast.

"You are Miss Samantha Evans are you not?"

"Yes, I am"

"I am professor Snape, the Potions Master at this school. More importantly, I am your head of house; as such, you will address me, as accordingly. While you live at Hogwarts, my word is law. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Here is your timetable you are expected to attend every lesson, Tardiness is frowned upon by this house. As a Slytherin you are expected to uphold the honor of your house and conduct yourself with decorum."

"Yes, Sir."

"In that case I hope that you enjoy your room as it will be yours for the next seven years while you study here." Snape said as he glanced around the room. "As a matter of interest why did you choose this particular room?"

"I don't know Sir I think it has a certain charm."

"Yes is suppose it does." He said indifferently.

Em snorted _How nice of him._

_What was I suppose to tell him? 'I liked this room because it has a secret passage that I can use to sneak around without getting caught'? _

_That is the truth Sam._

_I know Em but you have to know that we humans don't appreciate the blunt truth that you dragons do_ Said Sam sarcastically.

_I know that Sam I just think that he seems like one of the most secretive of your race._

_There is nothing wrong with having secrets Em._ Said Sam. We have you I doubt that I will tell anyone about you lightly if at all.

"I will see you in Potions tomorrow Miss Evans."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight."

With that the Potions Master left Sam's little bedroom to welcome the rest of the Slytherin first years to Hogwarts.

--------________--------________--------________-------________

_Sam! SAM!_

Sam was out of her bed and on her feet before she knew what was happening_._

_What?_

_Sam come out here quickly! Run!_

_What wrong?_

She hastily threw on a robe she had worn to the feat last night and ran out of her new bedroom.

_Just get here please Sam I need to show you something!_

So Sam immediately raced through the common room and up the corridor after taking one wrong turn Sam became agitated She wanted to get to Em not spend all day finding a way out of this damn castle. So she retraced her steps and took the route back to the Great Hall. Sam stopped when she reached the Entrance Hall. Sam looked around, spotted two large doors, and quickly stepped out into the fresh morning air.

_Where are you?_

_In the forest._

_The one that Dumbledore said was forbidden?_

_I assume so; it's the only forest around._

_Oh. Its only my first day and I'm already running towards trouble._ Sam commented.

_Well how many days did you know me for and I'm absolutely sure that I'm the scariest thing you will find here._

_That could be a matter of opinion. You don't seem very scary to me._

_Well I could if I wanted to but I choose not to._

_How nice of you._ Teased Sam.

Sam jogged towards the general direction of Emerald and the forest. She made sure to keep out of line of sight of Hagrid's hut. When she arrived in the fringe of the forest, she stopped and mentally asked Em where she was. Em replied with a series of pictures of paths that Em had seen from flying above.

When Sam locked onto Em's position, she ran full out racing through the underbrush and weaving in and out of the trees that grew there.

It took Sam almost ten minutes of continues running to get to the clearing where Em had said she would wait for her. Sam skidded into the clearing to see Em lounging in the morning sun like a big cat.

_Nice of you to join me._

Sam glared at her, panting she pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes and off of her neck.

"Well it would have been easier if you would have chosen a closer clearing!" Sam retorted aloud once she had regained her breath.

It was then that she noticed something different about Em, along her back at regular intervals where shorts sharp spikes that looked lethal.

Emerald hummed when she saw that Sam had noticed and said.

_They will grow longer and sharper. Do you think I'm scary now? _

_No._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner I reached a place in the story where I wasn't 100% sure what to write, so I went with my gut and wrote what felt the most appropriate. Please review!**

**Enjoy,**

**Sally.**


End file.
